The present disclosure is related to patient support apparatuses that monitor patient conditions. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a patient support apparatus that includes a control system that monitors movement of a patient supported on a patient supporting surface and displays information related to the movement on a user interface.
The mobility of a person supported on a patient support apparatus is of interest to caregivers in assessing the risk of the patient developing skin injuries, such as pressure sores, for example. Generally, mobility is scored subjectively by caregivers. Many factors introduce error into the mobility scoring process.